Global positioning systems (GPS) have become one of the most common tools used to determine an object's location accurately anywhere on the globe. Thus GPS has become a commonly used tool for navigation and for tracking fleets of vehicles, trucks, ships and airplanes. A GPS receiver calculates its position by measuring the distance between itself and three or more GPS satellites. The satellites are equipped with extremely accurate atomic clocks, and the receiver uses an internal crystal oscillator-based clock that is continually updated by using signals from the satellites. When distance to four satellites is measured simultaneously, the intersection of the four imaginary spheres determines the location of the receiver. Earth-based users can substitute the sphere of the planet for one satellite by using their altitude data. Typical measured position accuracy of GPS receivers is several meters. GPS receiver position measurement also has some limiting factors. The GPS receiver requires line-of-sight with at least four satellites. When the receiver is indoors or in an urban area, the signals received by a GPS receiver from the satellites are weak. Furthermore, some of the satellite data stream is broadcast at a very slow rate of 50 bits per second, thus taking several minutes for a conventional GPS receiver to download the required data from the satellites before computing its own location.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,533, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system for tracking objects outdoors. Tags attached to objects such as trailers include GPS receivers. Tags transmit uncorrected position and satellite data to a base station, where differential corrections are applied, providing 2-5 meter accuracy of the position of the tag and object. Tags are on a low duty cycle. When a tag powers on, it receives accurate time and current satellite data from the base station, enabling the tags to acquire the satellite signal quickly and with minimum power consumption. When a tag is out of base station range, the tag periodically calculates and archives its position. The tag may also include Real Time Locating Systems technology, to enable tracking to continue when the tag moves indoors and becomes inaccessible to GPS satellite signals.
The normally asleep tag is preprogrammed to periodically wake up and receive satellite position data from the base station and acquire the satellite signals. Pseudo-range data calculated at the tag from the acquired satellite signals are transmitted to the base station. The aforesaid tag wakes up independently whether it is within the coverage zone of the base station and characteristics of the tag displacement. Unassisted search of the satellite signal is an energy-consuming process and reduces tag battery life. Providing an energy-saving protocol of tracking objects is hence a long-felt need.